Nagasarete Naruto!
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Fic basado en el anime, Nagasarete Airantou ¿Que pasa cuando Sasuke se pierde en una isla habitada solo por mujeres?, entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**De la creadora de: RENEGADA Y PARENTAL CONTROL, les trai a ustedes un fic que les llegara al corazón, al pecho y a lo más recóndito de su ser…**

**Mikuru: Dejate de payasadas y comienza el fic, USURANTOKACHI!**

**Yo: Bueno, solo le quería dar suspenso, Dobe**

**Mikuru: como me dijiste?**

**Yo: Bueno, gracias a mi Inner-baka ya no le puedo dar suspenso, pero ni modo ¿Ves lo que provocas, dobe?**

**Mikuru: Estas aburriendo a los lectores, baka!**

**Yo: hay perdón!, que inner tan payasa tengo**

**Mikuru: soy la que te doy las ideas del fic, sin mi no estarías en , mal agradecida!**

**Yo: Ya no hay que aburrir a los lectores, Niña que huele a Flan!**

**Mikuru: MALDITO ZOMBIE AGROPECUARIO!**

**Yo: Bueno, nosotras dos con la ayuda de nuestra primar Tomo-neechan hemos creado un nuevo fic**

**Mikuru: Basado en uno de nuestros animes favorito**

**Yo: Nagasarete airantou**

**Mikuru: sin mas parloteo aquí esta el fic!**

**Yo: y perdón por las faltas de ortografía**

**(Sasuke es ardiente)- si hay texto en paréntesis soy yo, Mikuru o Tomo-neechan**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

FLASHBACK:

-Eres un mediocre, todo para ti es imposible!- regañaba Fugaku Uchiha a su hijo menor

Sasuke solo se encontraba tirado con una sonrisa entre desquiciada y melancolica

-Nada es imposible, padre- hablo el hijo Uchiha levantando el rostro

Fugaku solo lo miro, dio media vuelta y se fue del pasillo donde estaba con su hijo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el borde de un gran barco, era un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, su vestimenta era sencilla, una playera blanca con mangas largas y encima de este una playera de manga corta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla recto y unos converse negros, su cabello alborotado como de costumbre y su vista perdida en el mar.

-Nada es imposible- se repetía mentalmente el Uchiha

Pasaron horas y el chico todavía con la vista perdida seguía contemplando aquel bello paisaje, hasta que el barco sufrió una gran sacudida. El Uchiha se sorprendió y se agarro lo más fuerte que pudo en el borde del barco. En cambio el barco daba más sacudidas espantosas, provocando que el chico se tambaleara

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba el Uchiha mientras se aferraba al borde

Una ola gigantesca choco contra el barco provocando que el chico se mojara y soltara el borde

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- grito mientras caía del barco

El chico cerró sus ojos y cayó al mar

-¡Un chico a caído!- gritaba un trabajador- Hay que regresar!

-No!- exclamo otro- la tormenta es peligrosa, es muy arriesgado!

Ambos trabajadores se miraron y luego miraron al chico, acto seguido se fueron al interior del barco mientras que el muchacho se dejaba llevar por la marea

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Llegamos!- exclamaba una chica de cabello negro con tonos azulados, ojos perla y con una vestimenta algo peculiar, se trataba de un tipo vestido blanco con azul marino, calcetas largas y unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta y un gran moño azul adornándola (si no les quedo claro busquen imágenes de Suzu de nagasarete airantou)

Al lado de la chica estaba un cerdito con unas perlas en su cuello y una especie de chaleco rojo

-Vamos Ton-ton, tenemos que pescar!- exclamaba sonriente la chica

El cerdito izo un ruido diciendo que si y se sentó al lado de la chica

Estaban en el borde de una isla que daba al mar. La chica tomo su caña de pescar y la aventó al mar

-Vamos a ver que pescamos hoy!

La caña izo un movimiento brusco indicando que había agarrado algo

-Wuau que rápido- la chica se levanto y comenzó a tirar de la caña de pescar

-Esta pesado!- exclamo y tiro mas fuerte, mientras que el cerdito le daba animos

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- grito y la caña se levanto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era un pez, no era todo lo contrario

-¿Qué es esto?. La chica se acerco y vio a una persona tirada- ¿Sabes qué es esto, Ton-ton?

El cerdito negó con la cabeza

-Sera mejor llevarlo con Tsunade- bachan- pensó la chica y levanto a la persona inconsciente

La muchacha corrió lo más rápido que pudo por toda la isla llegando a una cabaña oriental muy grande y muy bonita

-Tsunade-bachan- grito la muchaha

-Que pasa Hinata?- pregunto una voz saliendo de una habitación. Era una mujer rubia con ojos color miel, iba vestida con un kimono verde claro y su cabello con dos coletas, sin mencionar que su cuerpo era voluptuoso

-Encontré esto mientras pescábamos- informo la chica y el cerdito la apoyo

-Un chico?- se pregunto en voz alta la mujer

-¿Un chico?- pregunto curiosa la tal Hinata

-Si no hay duda, es un chico- le informo Tsunade mientras inspeccionaba al muchacho- Shizune!, trae un balde de agua tibia!- grito la mujer

-¿Qué es un chico?- pregunto Hinata

-Es igual que nosotras, demo diferente a la vez

-Diferente, pero igual a la vez?- Hinata no entendía la explicación de su tutora

-He como te digo…- En ese momento entro una chica de cabello negro y kimono de igual color

-Aquí está el agua, Tsunade-sama- le indico la chica

-Gracias Shizune

Shizune miro el cuerpo inconsciente y abrió sus ojos como platos

-Un chico?- pregunto sorprendida

-Si, lo trajo Hinata- explico Tsunade mientras ponía un pañuelo mojado al chico

-Nee, Shizune-neechan ¿Qué es un chico?- pregunto nuevamente Hinata

-Pues…- las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver que el chico despertaba

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba y se rascaba la cabeza

-¡Se esta moviendo!-grito Hinata y Ton-ton también se espanto

-Eh?- el chico volteo a ver a las tres mujeres que lo veían sorprendidas

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto nuevamente el muchacho

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, ellas son mis hijas adoptivas-la mujer rubia señalo a las otras dos

-Yo soy Shizune, mucho gusta- Shizune izo una reverencia

-Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata- esta vez hablo la oji-perla- y ella es mi amiga, Ton-ton- señalo al cerdito

-El chico las miro confundido

-Ah!, y estas en la isla Nagasarete- explico Tsunade

-Nagasarete?- pregunto confundido

-Hai

El chico trataba de analizar la información, lo único que recordaba era haber caído del barco

-¡UN CHICO!- grito una mujer afuera de la casa

-Se los dije!, había visto a Hinata cargando a ese chico!- gritaba otra

-¿Cómo rayos se enteraron?- pregunto molesta Tsunade

-Pues lo traje corriendo- explico Hinata

-Ya veo

De pronto la puerta se abrió y varias mujeres entraron, llenando el cuarto y contemplando al chico

-¡Creí que no viviría para verlo!- gritaba una mujer

-¡Es guapo!- apoyaba otra

-¡Es un ángel caído del cielo!- exclamaba eufórica otra

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntaba Sasuke claramente confundido

De pronto las chicas (a excepción de Hinata) se aventaron a el y lo abrazaron

-Déjenme- exclamaba Sasuke mientras trataba de alejar a las mujeres

Cuando se libero corrió lo más rápido que pudo afuera de la casa seguido por todas la chicas

-No sobrevivirá- suspiro Tsunade

-Unyu- apoyo confundida Hinata

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que cayó, todas lo miraban como un pedazo de carne y cuando estaban a punto de atraparlo

-Chaaaaaaa!- grito Tsunade mientras golpeaba el suelo y este se abría alejando a las muchachas

-Kyaaa- gritaron todas a coro

El chico se levanto y miro a todas

-Gracias- susurro

-De nada, niño- contesto Tsunade

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto otra vez el chico

-La isla Nagasarete, mejor conocida como la isla de las Mujeres- explico Tsunade viéndolo a la cara

-La isla de las Mujeres?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Esta isla está habitada solo por mujeres por más de 14 años, y hasta este día…- Tsunade lo miro serio- eres el único varón que ha pisado la isla- termino de hablar

El chico palideció, y vio como todas las mujeres lo veían con hambre

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó mientras caminaba hacia atrás por puro reflejo

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yo: Bueno, hasta aquí el primer cap**

**Mikuru: en este fic si que aremos sufrir a Sasu-chan**

**Tomoe: Bueno espero les haiga gustado**

**Yo: el siguiente cap, estará mas divertido y mas explicado**

**Mikuru: nos vemos en el siguiente cap de**

**Yo, Mikuru y Tomoe: Nagasarete Naruto!**

**Pd: Aceptamos felicitaciones, tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias.**


	2. isla Nagasarete

**Aki esta la conti de nuestro fic.**

**Yo: perdón por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tomoe: Bueno, isimos algunos cambios a la serie original para darle mas suspenso y mas drama jiji n.n**

**(Sasuke es ardiente)- si hay texto en paréntesis soy yo, Mikuru o Tomo-neechan**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"La isla Nagasarete, mejor conocida como la isla de las Mujeres, ya que está habitada solo por señoritas durante más de 14 años. Todo comenzó cuando los varones de la isla comenzaron con el tributo de tradición de la isla, solo los hombres como prueba de su masculinidad fueron al mar a corromper las olas como verdaderos dioses. Hombres de todas las edades fueron a hacer tal ritual mientras que las mujeres se quedaron en la isla esperando a cada uno de sus amores, pero tal fue la sorpresa de los varones al ver que sus barcos eran sacudidos por una extraña tormenta, que supuestamente no había despertado por más de 500 años. Los hombres fueron arrasados, perdiéndose en la nada, y las mujeres, bueno, ellas solo sufrieron el vacio de haber perdido a cada uno de sus maridos o hijos. Desde ese día, las féminas de la isla se vieron obligadas a tener una vida monótona y así poder sobrevivir. Extrañamente, las olas traían a la isla a náufragos pero solo a mujeres, por lo que se dice que cuando un varón toque la isla, será el marido de las féminas de Nagasarete y por tanto nuestro salvador…"

Termino de relatar la historia Hyuuga Hinata, mientras que Uchiha Sasuke solo la veía con atención

-Ya veo- susurro el chico

Ellos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la cabaña occidental (La cabaña es la mas grande de la isla) Era de noche y sus rostro eras iluminados por la luz de la luna y algunas lámparas encendidas por las aldaenas.

-Entonces, ¿Soy el único chico que ha pisado la isla durante mas de 14 años?

-Hai, demo no le veo lo especial, se me la historia y todo, demo no estoy muy segura de que es un chico- explico la chica

-Ah!

-Nee, Sasuke-chan, ¿Qué es un chico?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, tú eres un chico, me podrías explicar que es ¿no?

-Bu-bueno, un chico es unas personas que es diferente a las chicas

-¿En que sentido?

-Pues los hombres tenemos cabello corto y…

-Pero ai mujeres de cabello corto

-Bueno, los hombres son fuertes y…

-También hay mujeres fuertes

-Bueno, los hombres tenemos ojos chicos y…

-También hay mujeres de ojos chicos

Arto Sasuke se vio obligado a decir lo siguiente

-Los hombres tenemos pene y las mujeres no!- grito desesperado

¿Pene?- pregunto curiosa la chica

-Eh?- el muchacho no se había percatado de lo que había dicho

-Nee, Sasu-chan ¿Que es un pene?- pregunto inocente la chica

-Bu-bueno, es lo que nos diferencia de las mujeres- explico totalmente sonrojado

-Ya veo, Nee Sasu-chan ¿Me enseñas tu pene?

-QUE?

-Es que no sé que es, y si lo veo sabré cual es la diferencia- explico la muchacha

-Bu bueno, yo no debería- el chico estaba totalmente rojo

-Hinata!- grito Tsunade Senju

-Tsunade oba-chan?- pregunto la joven

"salvado por la campana" pensó el chico aliviado

-Como te encuentras chico?- pregunto Tsunade acercándose a ambos jóvenes

-Bien, de hecho, muchas gracias- contesto Sasuke todavía sonrojado

-Muy bien me alegro, Sasu-chan- contesto feliz la mujer

-Etto, Tsunade oba-chan, ¿Dónde dormirá Sasuke-chan?- pregunto inocente Hinata

-Pues puede dormir en tu casa Hinata- dijo de una forma algo maliciosa

-Qué?- pregunto totalmente rojo Sasuke

-OK. Vamos Sasuke-chan!- Hinata tomo de la mano a Sasuke y salió corriendo

-MATEEEEE- grito Sasuke a distancia de Tsunade

-Je, Hinata aprovecha la oportunidad- susurro Tsunade sonriendo

-En serio dejar viviendo a Sasuke-san con Hinata?- pregunto Shizune acercándose a Tsunade

-Por supuesto!, Hinata es la jovencita que se casara con el!- exclamo eufórica Tsunade- Después de todo no dejare que Sasuke se enamore de otra persona que no sea Hinata!

-Ju- se quejo Shizune.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Llegamos!- grito eufórica Hinata entrando a una casa oriental muy elegante

Era de color crema y muy tradicional, no tenía muchas cosas pero era muy linda

-Eh?- pregunto Sasuke entrando al lugar

-Esta es mi casa y la de Ton-ton- explico la oji-perla alegre dejando en el suelo a su pequeña mascota

-No puedo quedarme aquí, necesito volver a mi hogar!- hablo desesperado el joven

-De acuerdo, pero será mañana: ya es de noche y créeme que es peligroso- contesto con simpleza la chica quitándose su moño

-Está bien- contesto a regañadientes Sasuke

-Quieres bañarte?- pregunto Hinata dulcemente

-No me vendría mal un baño

Hinata sonrió y tomo a Sasuke de la mano llevándolo a un cuarto muy grande. Al abrirla Sasuke quedo impactado al ver las hermosas aguas termales que tenia la casa

-Sorprendente- susurro Sasuke

-Verdad que si?

Sasuke volteo a ver a la chica pero de pronto una hemorragia nasal salió al ver como la chica se desasía de su ropa

-QUE HACES!- pregunto Sasuke tapándose la nariz

-Desvistiéndome, me voy a bañar

-Entonces me voy- dijo Sasuke

-No le veo nada de malo bañarnos juntos- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa inocente

-NO!- Sasuke salió corriendo del cuarto

"Que les pasa a estas chicas?"- se pregunto Sasuke

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pd: Aceptamos felicitaciones, tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias.**


End file.
